Together For An Eternity
by MakoStorm
Summary: Anakin and Padme meet in the after life. read to find out what happens. rated T just in case.


Disclaimer:

Together for an eternity

It's been twenty-three years.

Twenty-three years since Anakin broke my heart and I died, leaving my children orphans.

But for twenty-three years I've watched over them. Watching them grow to adulthood and take on more burdens than people their age should.

I felt Leia's pain as Alderaan was destroyed.

I felt Luke's as he saw Owen and Beru's burnt bodies.

But they made it through. And I was so happy when the two met each other for the first time.

I remember being terrified as Anakin tried to shoot Luke down, knowing how good a pilot Anakin was. I remember hoping Anakin's age would slow down his reflexes and make his aim off. I sighed in relief when he missed, and luke destroyed the death star.

I was proud of Luke when he helped fight the imperials on Hoth. And I worried when he stopped his training with master yoda to go rescue Leia and his friends Han Solo and Chewbacca on cloud city.

I remember crying when Anakin sliced off Luke's hand and told him about being his father. Obi-Wan had been there with me then, putting an arm around my shoulder as I cried.

I watched as Luke, Leia, Lando Calrission, and Chewbaca rescued Han from Jabba The Hutt.

And I felt Luke's shock and pain when Yoda died telling him about another Skywalker.

Now we watch as the rebels send an attack force to the forest moon of Endor. My children among them.

We watch Luke talk to Leia about Vader, and then Luke rushes off to face him..

Luke is brought before the Emperor. The Emperor talks of the dark side, how it is more powerful. I watch Luke snatch up his Lightsaber and strike at the Emperor, only to meet Anakin's crimson blade. I watch as Luke attacks out of anger and I realize that I'm losing Luke just like I lost Anakin.

"No, Luke," I said to myself. "don't give in."

I watch as he cuts off Anakin's right hand. Anakin falls and Luke takes deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Then he sees what he's done and deactivates his Lightsaber. He faces Palpatine and refuses the dark side, refuses to be a Sith.

I sigh in relief, but Obi-Wan frowns.

"It's not over yet." He says, and as I look back I see the Emperor shooting Luke wit his force lightning.

I gasp. How could my Anakin just stand there and watch it happen?

I turn away and Obi-Wan places an arm around me as I cry into his shoulder. He keeps watching and after a few minutes he says, "Padme, look!"

I turn in time to see Anakin throw Palpatine down a reactor shaft, lightning still coming from his hands and hitting Anakin.

Anakin collapses against the railing of the shaft and Luke helps him get up and out of the chamber.

I watch Luke try to get him on an Imperial shuttle in the hanger bay of the collapsing Death Star. I watch him take the mask off and look on his father's face for the first time. Anakin dies on the loading ramp as the Anakin I know.

I look around then at Obi-Wan. "where is he?" I ask.

Obi-Wan smiled slightly. "there's one more thing we need to do." He said, then he vanished and I was alone.

I turn back and see Luke burn Anakin's body on the forest moon. When the fire faded he went to join his rebel friends at the small Ewok village.

He's greeted with hugs and pats on the back. Then he moves off and looks at three shimmering figures. Obi-Wan first, then little master Yoda and the last figure was… Anakin!

He looked exactly how he did at the age of twenty-three, before going to the dark side.

Luke smiles at the images as Leia comes up behind him. Luke pulls her into a one armed hug, then she steers him back towards the celebration. The three figures looked on for a few moments longer before fading.

Yoda appeared by my side with Obi-Wan not far behind.

Obi-Wan smiles, "he's coming." He says, before he and Yoda walk off a little ways.

Then I heard him. Footsteps behind me told me he was there. I turn and there was Anakin standing a few feet away. His lip trembled but when he spoke his voice was steady.

"Padme… I'm so, so sorry." He says.

I choked back a sob as I ran into his arms. He enveloped me in a enormous hug, laying his head on my hair. "oh, Anakin." I sob, and he holds me tighter to him. I could feel him trembling. I look up at him and our lips met in a passionate kiss I hoped would last an eternity. Now that Anakin was here with me I felt whole again. Like a void inside me had been filled.

When we broke apart, I looked into his crystal blue eyes and saw nothing but love there.

"I thought you would hate me." He said, looking away.

I placed my hand under his chin and turn him to face me. "I could never hate you, Ani." I said, with all honesty. "I hate what you've done but I don't hate you. I love you Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin smiled happily and hugged me to him again. "I love you too, Padme." He whispered. We just stood there, never wanting to let go.

When we did break apart Anakin looked over towards Obi-Wan and master Yoda. I looked too and saw Obi-Wan was smiling.

Anakin frowned though and looked away in shame. Obi-Wan walked over and placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. Anakin looked up, and the expression on his face showed pleading for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry, master." He said, his voice shaking. "I'm sorry for everything I did to you and the Jedi." He was shaking again I noticed so I moved closer to him for comfort. But Obi-Wan just continued smiling, "it's all right Anakin." He said. "Both Padme and I have forgiven you." Obi-Wan's smile faded slightly. "It's the other masters who you need to ask for forgiveness."

Anakin's eyes, which had shined so brightly at seeing me minutes before, dimmed.

Yoda came up behind Obi-Wan. "A difficult reunion, it may be." He said. "Nevertheless, face the master, you must."

I looked at Anakin and saw how he was fighting back his emotions. I squeezed his hand comfortingly and he squeezed mine back. He looked at me and I nodded encouragingly. He looked back at Yoda, "Where are they?" he asked.

"Summon them, I can." Yoda tapped his cane on the floor a couple of times. I watched as the Jedi Council materialized next to him.

They were all there, Mace Windu, Plo Koon, Shaak Tii, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Kit Fisto, and many more. Anakin took a deep breath and I squeezed his hand again.

He bowed to the masters.

A few masters inclined there heads in greeting while others just stared. Anakin bowed his head, not meeting there eyes.

Master Windu finally broke the silence. "welcome, Master Skywalker."

Anakin's head jerked up when Windu said this. I then realized that Master Windu hadn't said 'Skywalker' like he normaly did. Instead he had said _Master _ Skywalker. Which could only mean one thing.

"Me? A master?" Anakin asked, shocked. "After what I did?" master Windu nodded, "you destroyed the Sith Anakin," he said. "you deserve the honor."

I looked at Anakin. Even though the title didn't mean much anymore, I knew Anakin would be happy. He was smiling widely and his eyes shone.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and twirled me around happily. "Did you hear that, Padme!" he said, laughing. "I'm a master!"

I laughed as he put me back down. "I'm so proud of you, Ani." I said, then kissed him tenderly.

Obi-Wan put an arm around Anakin's shoulders and pulled him into a brotherly hug. "we're both proud of you, Anakin." He said, smiling.

The other masters were watching us with amused looks on their faces. I turned to them, as did Anakin. "Thank you, masters." He said, bowing again. I nodded, "Yes, thank you, master jedi." The masters smiled and nodded before fading away again.

I turned to Anakin. "Come on, Anakin." We said goodnight to Obi-Wan and I led Anakin to my room.

"This place is beautiful." He said, looking around. "There's so many clouds and it's so blue. It's not really what I expected."

I smiled as we walked into my room. It looked just like my old room on Naboo, only a little bigger.

Anakin must have seen the resemblance because he smiled when he saw it.

I stopped and then turned around and threw my arms around him. He was surprised for a moment but then put his arms around me.

"I've missed you so much." I said, my voice cracking. He swayed from side to side, trying to calm my crying. When my crying slowed he pushed me to arms length and looked into my eyes.

"I've missed you as well, Padme." He said. "Not a day went by when I didn't think of you. I nearly killed myself, Padme." There were tears in his eyes. "But I knew if I did, I'd never see you again, that I'd go somewhere dark. Thinking about seeing you again is really what kept me going."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him gently.

Anakin wrapped his arms around my small waist and pulled my body closer to his. His hands slid up and down my back while mine moved up and cupped his face, deepening the passionate kiss.

We broke apart to breath and I looked up into his eyes. They were so full of life.

We walked over to the bed and sat down. I sat in hi lap, my back to him. He put his arms around me again and nuzzled my neck. I gasped as he stroked the sensitive skin there. He kisses the nape of my neck and I lean my head back against his shoulder as he continues to kiss me slowly and sensually.

We curled up in each others arms. Anakin hadn't stopped kissing me. And as he kissed me I truly realized how lonely I had been without him next to me.

This was my last conscious thought before I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep, sighing contently at the sound of his heartbeat.

We slept side by side for the first time in twenty-three years. And now that we were reunited I knew we would be together for an eternity.

A/N: please review and tell me what you think. Criticism is welcome but please be gentle. This is my first fan fic so I'm new at this.


End file.
